beyond two souls: a normal life
by theycallmetrish
Summary: we go 9 years into the future of jodie. she has a normal life with jay, but will it stay normal? JODIE/JAY (rating M just to be sure.)


**so this is a new story i am starting. this is just the intro so you guys get to know what jodie is doing with her life and what it looks like after 9 years. i write this without the sequel of the game involved. so in the time from jodie chosing till now nothing happened with the infraworld.**

**everything that is in italic is the conversation between jodie and aiden or it is what aiden is saying/thinking.**

**dont forget to leave a review!**

**please follow and/or favorite this story.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was slowly setting in the dessert. Beaming down its beautiful colors. The air was warm and sweaty, but the breeze rolling through the car window made it more bearable. Far in the distance you could hear birds calling one another and replying to each other like they were having a conversation.

It was peaceful. That is all she ever wanted. She hated noise. The dessert was exactly the place to be for her.

Jodie was drifting off in her own thoughts as she heard Aiden whisper softly.

''what is it Aiden?'' she spoke calmly as Aiden replied. ''I know, it is nice here huh? I know I've been living here for almost 9 years now but I often forget how peaceful it is here.'' Jodie told Aiden as Aiden quietly settled down.

Jodie was driving home from being away from the farm for a week to get some supplies they needed and to visit a friend. She couldn't wait to be back in jay's arms. At the end of the day, that is where she belongs. Where she wants to be.

''mommyy!'' a toddler screamed as Jodie pulled up to the farm. As soon as she stepped out her legs got hugged by the 3 year old. ''I missed you mommy.'' The toddler admitted as Jodie picked up her little girl.

She brushed away a strand the chocolate brown hair and put it behind her tiny ear. ''I missed you too sweetheart.'' Jodie said as she placed a light kiss on the toddler's forehead.

''aidn aidn!'' the toddler exclaimed as started swinging her arms in the air trying to catch Aiden.

Jodie was watching her daughter and her brother play as she felt a kiss being placed on her cheek. She turned her head to see her husband, smiling at her.

''hey there beautiful.'' He spoke quietly. He placed his hand on Jodie's cheek and rubbed his thumb up and down a few times. Admiring her beauty.

Jodie put her daughter down and embraced her husband. After what seemed forever she pulled away and kissed his lips soft but passionate.

''how has naya been?'' Jodie asked jay as he gently smiled.

''she has been great, she is really happy to see Aiden I see.'' Jay said looking at his little princess running around still trying to catch Aiden.

Jodie looked behind her to see her daughter laughing with happiness. As soon as naya stood next to her mother to catch her breath, Jodie gently stroked her hair. Adoring her precious daughter. But the moment didn't last long because she started running after Aiden again.

''come, let's get inside. I will get your stuff.'' Jay said as Jodie headed inside. She could hear jay telling naya she only had about 5 more minutes until dinner.

Jodie smiled and grabbed herself a cup of coffee and took a big gulp. She felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and jay's head leaning on her shoulder. ''I'm glad you are back.'' He confessed as Jodie smiled and softly leaned her head on jay's and tried to enjoy every second of that moment.

''look who we have here!'' she heard a deep voice say as jay released himself from his wife and both jay and Jodie looked up to see Paul.

''hey Paul.'' She said quietly as she embraced her father in law. Giving him a good squeeze and letting go from the strong, muscular men.

''don't forget about me jo.'' Cory said as Jodie smiled and hugged her brother in law.

''of course I won't.'' She stated and released from the hug. She grabbed her cup of coffee and took another gulp.

''so how was the trip?'' Paul asked as he smelled what jay had been cooking and quickly grabbed a vegetable out of the pan and put it in his mouth. Only to burn in tongue by doing so.

''good, I got all the stuff you asked for.'' She said pointing to the bags on the floor.

''that's great! Thanks Jodie.'' Paul said and quickly kissed her cheek and opened the bags to find what he had requested.

''Cory, can you get naya? Dinner is ready.'' Jay said as Cory nodded and went outside.

Jodie grabbed all the silverware and plates and placed them down. Unnoticed, Ryan crossed her mind and Jodie immediately blushed. She had to tell him. She didn't want to lie to him. He deserved the truth.

* * *

_''should I tell him Aiden? I mean, he deserves to know right?'' Jodie asked her twin brother. She always asked Aiden what to do. Even if she didn't listen, it was always nice to know what her brother thinks of certain situations._

_Aiden didn't say much. Jodie had to figure this out herself. He hated Ryan, and Jodie knew that. So why even bother asking him?_

_''I know, but I didn't do anything wrong- at least that's what I think.'' She said as Aiden didn't say much again. Ryan and Jodie didn't belong together. She and jay did. They are perfect together._

_''okay I will tell him. Tonight, before we go to sleep.'' Jodie stated with confidence as aiden simply replied with an okay and kept silence after that._

* * *

''okay sweetie, sit down.'' Jodie told her daughter as naya obeyed her mother's orders and sat down.

''so, what did you do the whole week?'' jay asked while taking a bite from his steak.

''I uhm- you know nothing special. Did the checklist for Paul, visited a friend wenttotheDPA.''

There was a dead silence. Jodie said it fast but it didn't matter. Everyone heard.

''you did what?'' jay asked placing his fork and knife down. Jodie could see the confusion in his eyes. She just hoped this wouldn't turn out to be a fight.

''uhm- Ryan called me and-''

''Ryan called you?'' jay and Cory said in unison.

''they called me two days before I left. So I told them I would stop by when I left here. And well, I helped them out and then I went back to the motel.'' Jodie explained to her husband and family in law. She tried not to feel guilty but she went behind their back. How could she not feel guilty about that?


End file.
